Acceptance:Adult Approval/Tristan Anderson
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strength: He's extremely loyal. Weakness: Rebellious streak. It's dulled over the years but it's still there 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? Life has definitely threw a curve ball in sixth year for him. He ended up moving to America after all. He also became a professor...of all things. Lord help those children. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? He likes going to the beach. It's a nice way to work on lesson plans. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'His Wand - Obvious really.' *'His letters - There from his friends and family in England.' *'A bag full of blue candy - It's ''blue candy.' *'A single family photo - It's the last photo of his family before the divorce.' *'Shades - He can't do those cheesy one liners without them.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? '''Probably make it so that Wizards and Witches aren't so prejudiced against others that aren't witches and wizards.' The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) It all began with Katie Mitchell and Bethany Anderson. Katie and Bethany met during a trip the Salem institute made to Europe. They were on Hogsmeade, when Bethany bumped into Katie. That day they became friends, but were separated due to Katie only being there for a trip. Katie returned to Salem, and Bethany continued her years in Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. It was on their sixth year that Katie had had enough. She hadn't forgotten of Bethany. She asked her parents to transfer her to Hogwarts, knowing fully well that was where Bethany studied. Or at least she hoped she still did. Her parents were those kind of parents that preferred success and money over family, so it was easy for Katie to get transferred to Hogwarts. When she arrived, she was sorted into Slytherin, which she didn't mind. The day she finally found Bethany, she ended up nothing but a shell. Why, exactly? She was lip-locked with her boyfriend. As soon as she saw Katie, though, she pushed him away and tried running after her, but her boyfriend didn't exactly take it kindly. Having taken this the wrong way, Katie desperately tried to head back to Salem, just to be stopped by her parents. They were finally rid of Katie, and they didn't want her back. It didn't matter, though, because a week later or so, they died. Quite brutally, might I add. They were tortured, and later burned to death because of some old rivalry with a gang leader. Long story short, the guy was found, got condemned to jail for life along with his goonies, and Katie passed her sixth and most of her seventh year in Hogwarts all depressed. By the time they graduated, Katie and Bethany had already talked and sorted things through. It came to light that Bethany's ex hurt her multiple times, and so he was expelled a week before their seventh year Christmas break. Years had passed of Katie and Bethany dating, when they finally got married. Instead of getting the help of science, they'd decided to adopt, and so the Mitchell-Anderson family grew. My family was dysfunctional to say the least. I grew up pretty much thinking they hated my guts. It was only confirmed when my parents dumped me at Lil Bundles without so much as a goodbye. Sucks right? My first sign of magic happened when I was around the age of seven. It was a typical day at the orphanage and I got a horrible hair cut (no offence Rose). It grew back over night. Which I'm extremely grateful for. In fact, Bethany and Katie were there to see it. I'm pretty sure that's what sealed the deal in my adoption but that's just me. Lil Bundles was alright. I wasn't close to anyone since nobody wanted to be close to me. It was alright since I didn't like them much anyways. When I was eleven, I got my letter to Hogwarts. Katie told me it was pretty great but Bethany insisted Ilvermorny was better. I ended up going to Hogwarts since it was pretty close. My first year was pretty uneventful. Except, I met Rebecca Ortiz at the black lake, we hated each other at first. What? She was a know it all. A cute know it all, but still! One thing lead to another and we were sent to detention. Yeah. Uneventful. My second to third year was pretty much the same except, Rebecca and I became friends and she taught me how to use a sword...knife...thing. Fourth to Fifth year...things became complicated. I met Rachel she kissed me...I realized I...liked Rebecca. And not in a friend way. Anywho, school and things happened. Like, I gave up an amazing opportunity to go to EESM (I'm glad I didn't. I heard the school blew up or something). Suffice to say, sixth and seventh year absolutely sucked. My moms ended up having a divorce and I ended going with Bethany back to America. I was immediately enrolled into Ilvermorny as a Thunderbird. Which, I've got to say makes sense. I ended up meeting Finlay Cledwyn during those two years. In fact, he showed me around the school! As you could probably tell, I ended up becoming friends with the man. After school, I became the Potions Professor. It's actually ended up discovering my secert passion for the subject and I wasn't half bad. It also helped that Finlay became a professor with me. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) Tristan is brave and a natural leader. People just gravitate to him. With a strong sense of loyalty, he would rather die than see his friends dead. Having a smart and sarcastic sense of humor, he often is put in detention (no teacher likes to hear quips from a student). He's also pretty laidback making people think he's lazy. He also keeps his word. However, Tristan somewhat has a short-temper making it difficult to control his anger. He has a tendency to blurt things out without thinking (this applies to actions as well). He also has a tendency to feel responsible for everyone and anything if things go wrong. Despite all of this, he stills has that rebellious streak in him. That makes him brave in more ways than one (stupid bravery or actual non-stupidity...well, let's just say there's a fine line between the two). He's actually pretty smart, he just doesn't show it. He is definitely a free spirit. He hates being manipulated into doing what people want. Since he's now an adult, he has a sense of maturity and responsibility to him. Must come with the title 'Professor' or something. Everyone has a dark side they wish no one would see. Tristan is no exception. He often questions himself on if he's good enough. He often feels guilty for things he can't control. He often keeps his rage locked up. When he allows himself to tap into it...well, it's not pretty. He also is constantly worried that people will abandon him. Which, isn't true. He's extremely lovable (don't tell him that). 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nope. 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Potions Professor 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single. 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Modelled by Collin Ford The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? One other that is not exotic ---- *I sort of need more detailing of his time at Lil Bundles. How was his life there? Did he have friends? What did he do for fun? *This is more of a note, really. Since he's an adult, you can pick his house. You don't have to have someone sort him. Just in case you didn't know. :) Category:Adult Sorted